yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental HERO Neos
ネオス |jpname = Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ネオス |jphira = エレメンタルヒーロー ネオス |phon = Erementaru Hīrō Neosu |image = ElementalHERONeosCT03-EN-ScR-LE.png |attribute = Light |type = Warrior |atk = 2500 |def = 2000 |level = 7 |attackname = Wrath of Neos Force of Neo Space/Neos Force) |lore = A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed. |delore = Ein neuer Elementarheld ist aus dem Neo-Weltraum eingetroffen! Wenn er eine Kontaktfusion mit einem Neo-Weltraumbewohner auslöst, werden seine unbekannten Kräfte entfesselt. |japlore = ネオスペースからやってきた新たなるＥ・ＨＥＲＯ(エレメンタルヒーロー)。ネオスペーシアンとコンタクト融合することで、未知なる力を発揮する！ |krlore = 네오 스페이스에서 온 새로운 엘리멘틀 히어로. 네오 스페이시언과 콘택트 융합하여 미지의 힘을 발휘한다. |ptlore = Um novo Elemental HERO chegou do Neo-Space. Quando ele inicia uma Fusão de Contato com um Neo-Spacian seus poderes desconhecidos são liberados. |splore = ¡Un nuevo Héroe Elemental ha llegado del Neo-Espacio! Cuando inicia una Fusión de Contacto con un Neo-Espacial, ¡sus poderes ocultos son liberados! |number = 89943723 |archetype1 = Elemental HERO |archetype2 = Neos |archrelated1 = Neo-Spacian |archrelated2 = Dark counterpart |archrelated3 = Yubels |fusionmaterial1 = Elemental HERO Air Neos |fusionmaterial2 = Elemental HERO Aqua Neos |fusionmaterial3 = Elemental HERO Chaos Neos |fusionmaterial4 = Elemental HERO Dark Neos |fusionmaterial5 = Elemental HERO Divine Neos |fusionmaterial6 = Elemental HERO Flare Neos |fusionmaterial7 = Elemental HERO Glow Neos |fusionmaterial8 = Elemental HERO Grand Neos |fusionmaterial9 = Elemental HERO Magma Neos |fusionmaterial10 = Elemental HERO Marine Neos |fusionmaterial11 = Elemental HERO Neos Knight |fusionmaterial12 = Elemental HERO Storm Neos |fusionmaterial13 = Rainbow Neos |en_sets = Collectors Tins Promos: Series 3 (CT03-EN001 - ScR) Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-EN001 - C) Power of the Duelist (POTD-EN001 - C) Duelist League Participation Cards (DL12-EN001 - R) |na_sets = Duel Terminal - Preview (DTP1-EN005) Duel Terminal 1 (DT01-EN005 - DRPR) |fr_sets = Boîtes à Collectionner Série 3 (CT03-FR001 - ScR) Pack du Duelliste 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-FR001 - C) Puissance du Duelliste (POTD-FR001 - C) |de_sets = Collectors Tins Promos: Series 3 (CT03-DE001 - ScR) Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-DE001 - C) Power of the Duelist (POTD-DE001 - C) |it_sets = Collectors Tins Promos: Series 3 (CT03-IT001 - ScR) Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-IT001 - C) Power of the Duelist (POTD-IT001 - C) |sp_sets = Collectors Tins Promos: Series 3 (CT03-SP001 - ScR) Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-SP001 - C) Power of the Duelist (POTD-SP001 - C) |jp_sets = Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! (DT01-JP005 - DRPR) Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-JP001 - C) Power of the Duelist (POTD-JP001 - C/NPR) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP001 - NPR) Weekly Jump Magazine Promotional Cards (WJC-JP005 - UR) |kr_sets = Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 (DP03-KR001 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR050 - GUR) Power of the Duelist (POTD-KR001 - C) |wc6_sets = Special Gift Collection (Ultra Rare) Special Monsters B (Ultra Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |gx02_sets = Wave of the Future (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 41 |anime_gx = |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time |anime_10 = Present }}